A little confused
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: Anthony has cheated on Meg before, making out with Meg's own mother was strike one...but her brother!
1. Chapter 1

**Anthony X Chris**

Anthony and Meg had been dating for a while now, though they did break up for a while in the beginning of the relationship (Because of the whole 'Anthony and Lois' thing) but they managed to move past that. Meg forgave him and they've been happy ever since...well...kind of. Anthony started having doubts, he felt like he wasn't happy, he considered going after Lois again, but even THAT sounded boring to him.

One day Meg and Anthony were in the Griffins house, kissing on the couch when Chris walked in from school, Chris and Anthony had become pretty good friends over the last year. Anthony pulls his lips away from Meg's 'Hey man' he says smiling. Chris looks back at them "uh...h...hey man" he says sounding somewhat...nervous. "I uh...I gotta go I have uh...h...Homework y..yeah" He says and quickly runs upstairs.

Anthony follows Chris with his eyes looking confused and concerned. "is he okay?" he asks Meg. She shrugs 'God knows' she mumbles. Her phone buzzes and she takes it out, looks at it and sighs 'Great. I gotta go pick up Stewie from play school then bring him to Grandma and Grandpas...I'll never get away' she groans and stands up 'Later baby' she says and kisses Anthony's cheek. "Bye" he says with a smile. She leaves and he looks towards the stairs, debating whether or not to go up.

Meanwhile Chris has ran upstairs and into his bedroom, he closed his curtains and quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, unzip his pants, keeping them around his ankles, he threw his hand down his underwear and started tugging hard at his long fat cock, moaning.

While Chris as at school he loved to ask to be excused from class to use the restroom but he'd lock himself in one of the stalls and have a naughty masturbating session. But today, it was weird, well...not just today...all week actually. Lately he just couldn't get Anthony out of his head, sure, in the past he'd found a few guys hot but he quickly rubbed it out *pun intended ;)*. But this time...Anthony just wouldn't leave his mind. He's so sexy!

This time was no different, he was thinking of Anthony doing a strip tease for him. Chris presses his back against the door and moans as he strokes himself with one hand and plays with his balls with the other. "Oh Anthony" I whispers under his breath. Meanwhile, Anthony makes his way upstairs.

He gets to Chris's bedroom and knocks the door 'Chris? You okay man?' Anthony asks and slides his hands into his pockets. Chris's eyes go wide hearing him, "Oh uh..y...yeah man! This homework's really...beating me you know" he says, adding a nervous chuckle.

"Oh...well uh...I could help you" Anthony says kindly but obliviously. 'N...no thanks man...oh god!" he cries out. Anthony gets worried, not knowing it was really a cry of pleasure. "Chris? Are you okay?" he asks. "Oh uh...y...yeah man, just uh...s...stubbed my toe on my desk" he replies and chuckles nervously again. He looks at the cum he is STILL SHOOTING on his bed, he moans in a whisper. He smirks cockily, proud of how much cum he shot. he quickly snaps out of it and starts pulling on fresh clothes.

Anthony stands outside of Chris's door still, still confused. "c..Christ, come on man let me in. your sister left and I'l be bored as hell alone down there.." Anthony calls in, hoping that crappy excuse will work. Chris chuckles and opens up his door, he looks at Anthony "Sure" he says still chuckling "Come on in man" He steps away from the door and walks over to his desk. He sits down and Anthony looks at the desk, besides the computer there is nothing on it. 'Thought you were doing homework?...' Anthony says. Chris laughs nervously "Oh uh...well I..." Anthony then grins 'You were stroking it weren't ya Chris?" Chris's face goes red and then he nods and chuckles. Anthony sits on the bed and looks at the pool of cum Chris has left on his duvet. 'Jesus Chris' he says chuckling. He looks over at him, suddenly starting to imagine Chris stroking his cock. He starts to get hard and it shows, he quickly grabs a pillow and puts it over his lap. Him and Chris continue talking, Anthony sits there hoping Chris won't notice why he has a pillow on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)**

Anthony and Chris are talking for over an hour. Anthony got a text from Meg saying that Lois is forcing her to stay there with her and Stewie tonight. Anthony chuckles "looks like you're stuck with me all night man" he says and Chris laughs "Alright" I shrugs. Chris had noticed the pillow on Anthony's lap a couple of times but thought nothing of it. He looks down at it again and it suddenly clicks. He grins and looks over at him "Hey Ant...what's with the pillow?" he asks. Anthony's face turns red again "Oh this? It's just...I uh...just...comfy you know?" he chuckles nervously. "Oh right...I thought you had a raging hard on or something" Chris says grinning, still positive that IS the case. Anthony scoffs "ha..w...what? Why would I have a hard on right now?" he asks. Chris shrugs "I dunno" he says turning back around in his chair and looking at his computer again.

"How often do you and Meg...you know?" Chris asks, a slight hint of jealousy in his voice. Anthony chuckles "You wanna talk about me banging your sister?" he raises his eyebrow grinning. "Man shut up" Chris says and throws a pillow at Anthony, it hits him in the face and he laughs. "I dunno like...once, maybe twice a week" Anthony says and shrugs. "Why anyways?" he asks. Chris shrugs too "Just wanted to know how many times I gotta plug my damn ears. You guys are fucking loud Anthony" he says, genuinely sounding annoyed. Anthony chuckles "Sorry man" he says and looks down at his phone, slightly embarrassed. "I mean...it's not just Meg I hear...you're louder than her half the time..." Chris says turning his chair to look at Anthony curiously.

Anthony continues looking down and he says "We uh...we don't have...'regular' sex Chris..." Chris chuckles "Alright, I'm listening..." he folds his arms. Anthony sighs and slides his phone back into his pocket. "I mean we do sometimes but we switch it up, last time you heard us...she was wearing a strap on...you can work out the rest..." Anthony explains. Chris grins and Anthony throws the pillow back at him. Chris laughs. "Sorry, I'm just laughing at how nervous you were telling me that" he says.

Anthony laughs a little along with Chris "keep your mouth shut about it man. I mean it" Anthony warns Chris. He nods and raises his hands in defence "Okay okay". "So...you like having long fat things inside your ass?" Chris asks and grins again. Anthony sighs "Yes Chris, I love having long fat things inside my ass, happy?" Anthony grins back and Chris nods "Very" he teases.

Anthony shakes his head and looks down again. "So...you're gay?" Chris teases again. "NO!" Anthony says quickly looking up again. Chris's eyes go wide, he slightly feels his heart break, for a second there he thought there was a slight chance for them. He sighs "Alright alright man, Jesus" he turns back around. Anthony sighs and stands up, he walks over to Chris and puts a hand on his shoulder "listen dude I...i'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap but...lately I...I've been worrying...Meg's not doing it for me, not even your hot ass mom is doing it for me." he chuckles trying to lighten the mood. Granted Chris did fantasize about his mom a lot...well he used to. Chris chuckles a little along with him.

'You think moms hot, god you even think MEG'S hot, what's next? Are you gonna be tempted to screw Brian? Why won't you do me?!' Chris thinks to himself but doesn't say out loud. Chris looks at Anthony again. Anthony looks back down at him, their eyes meet. Chris slowly gets up out of his chair so that he's level with Anthony. Anthony slowly reaches out and rubs his hand up and down Chris's side. They both start to lean in...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anthony nervously gripped the side of Chris's shirt. Neither of them said a word as they slowly moved their faces closer to each other. Their lips soon made contact, as soon as their lips touched they both quickly pulled back, looking at each other with wide eyes. Anthony soon grinned, he grabbed the chest of Chris's shirt and pulled him in, kissing him deep and passionately, Chris's eyes somehow went wider, but he slowly began to relax, he closed them and moaned into Anthony's mouth, beginning to return the kiss, putting his hands on Anthony's sides.

The kiss breaks once again and Chris looked at Anthony, trying hard to get words out but he couldn't, he just mumbled and stuttered until Anthony giggled. "Yes Chris?" he grins. "you fucking kissed me!" Chris shouts still shocked. Anthony laughs "hey, you kissed back.." he says starting to slide his hand down Chris's back, towards his ass. Once his hand reached Chris's ass Chris grabbed Anthony's arms and pushed him back "S...stop man...I'm not doing this" he says and walks out of the room. Anthony watches Chris leave, feeling both sad and confused. "C...Chris?" he says softly, in almost a whisper.

Chris quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water, took a drink out of it and sighed. He takes off his cap and runs his fingers through his long blonde hair. "I can't fall for him" he whispers. "Why not?" Anthony asks walking in behind him. Chris jumps slightly, not realizing Anthony was there, he thought he was still upstairs. "Why not?" Chris repeats what Anthony said and puts his glass down. Chris walks towards Anthony "This is the second time you've cheated on Meg! How the hell could I trust you?" he asks angrily. Anthony is now the one lost for words. "I...I don't...I guess...I guess you can't.." he sighs. "Chris I...it's obvious you're hotter than Meg! I...I don't know what I can do to make you believe me but...I really do love you..."

Chris sighs "Those are just words Anthony" he says and walks back upstairs, Anthony doesn't follow him. He sighs and leaves the house. Chris stares out his window watching Anthony leave. He sighs and decides to go to bed, stripping down to his underwear and getting into the bed, soon falling asleep.


End file.
